League of Legends
League of Legends is a web-based MOBA game developed by Riot Games. Series Dictionary *'Mana:' A magical energy that the vast majority playable Champions possess. Mana is a consumable source that allows the Champions to use their abilities and techniques, save for their passives which require none. Champions have a finite amount of mana that regenerates over time. The amount of mana a Champion possesses can be increased through leveling up in-game or by using certain items. *'Iceborn:' A magical subtype of humans with the ability to manipulate both True Ice and Dark Ice. Iceborn are able to use ice magic, manipulate and create ice through the use of True Ice and have an innate resistance to cold. Calculations *Skaarl Bravely Turns Tail and Runs, Runs Away - ThePerpetual, VS Battles Wiki *League of Legends: Ashe's Ice Construct - GAMEDROID-the-Artist, Versus Compendium Wiki *League of Legends VS Blogs *League of Legends Timeline - League of Legends Wiki Knowledgeable Users * GAMEDROID-the-Artist Characters Note that this only factors in the default skins of Champions, as some Champions have skins with lore feats that put them even above the god tiers listed below. Mount Targon sol splash crop.jpg|Aurelion Sol|link=Aurelion Sol Leona splash (1).jpg|Leona|link=Leona pantheon splash crop.jpg|Pantheon|link=Pantheon Taric splash crop.jpg|Taric|link=Taric *Diana *Soraka *Zoe Freljord ashe splash crop.jpg|Ashe|link=Ashe (League of Legends) braum splash crop.jpg|Braum|link=Braum *Anivia *Lissandra *Ornn *Volibear *Sejuani *Gnar *Gragas *Tryndamere *Nunu and Willump *Olaf *Trundle *Udyr Demacia lux splash crop.jpg|Lux|link=Lux * Sylas * Garen * Sona * Jarvin IV * Lucian * Morgana * Kayle * Fiora * Poppy * Quinn * Shyvana * Vayne * Xin Zhao * Galio Noxus * Cassiopeia * Darius * Draven * Katarina * Kled * LeBlanc * Riven * Sion * Swain * Talon * Vladimir * Mordekaiser Ionia * Kayn * Xayah * Rakan * Ahri * Akali * Irelia * Jhin * Yasuo * Karma * Ivern * Kennen * Lee Sin * Master Yi * Shen * Syndra * Varus * Zed * Wukong Bilgewater * Fizz * Gangplank * Graves * Illaoi * Miss Fortune * Nautilus * Pyke * Tahm Kench * Twisted Fate Piltover * Camille * Caitlyn * Ezreal * Jayce * Orianna * Vi * Heimerdinger Zaun * Jinx * Ekko * Twitch * Blitzcrank * Dr. Mundo * Janna * Singed * Urgot * Victor * Warwick * Zac * Ziggs Bandle City * Corki * Lulu * Rumble * Teemo * Tristana * Veigar * Yuumi The Shadow Isles * Hecarim * Karthus * Thresh * Yorick * Maokai * Elise Ixtal * Quiyana * Malphite * Neeko * Nidalee * Rengar * Zyra Shurima renekton splash (1).jpg|Renekton|link=Renekton * Amumu * Azir * Nasus * Rammus * Sivir * Skarner * Taliyah * Xerath The Void * Cho'Gath * Kassadin * Kha'Zix * Kai'Sa * Kog'Maw * Malzahar * Rek'Sai * Vel'Koz Other/Runeterra brand splash crop.jpg|Brand|link=Brand fiddlesticks splash crop.jpg|Fiddlesticks|link=Fiddlesticks jax splash crop.jpg|Jax|link=Jax (League of Legends) ryze splash crop.jpg|Ryze|link=Ryze *Aatrox *Alistar *Annie *Bard *Evelynn *Kindred *Nami *Nocturn *Senna *Shaco *Zillean Category:Series Category:Video Game Series Category:League of Legends Category:Riot Games